


Reichshund

by kelRian



Series: Reichshund [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Как у Оберштайна появилась новая собака. И как собака появилась не только у Оберштайна.





	Reichshund

Когда умирают кони — дышат,  
Когда умирают травы — сохнут,  
Когда умирают солнца — они гаснут,  
Когда умирают люди — поют песни.

<Хлебников>

Звук падающих книг, разбитого стекла и требовательное "Кисслинг!" мгновенно вывели Гюнтера из анабиоза ночного дежурства. Он дал знак напарнику, и только после этого вошел в спальню. Вваливаться с бластером наперевес смысла не было. Райнхард, бывало, и раньше скидывал вещи со стола или бил бокалы. Тревожить его во время ночных буйств не дозволялось, убирать тоже приходили утром, и только. Спорить не стоило — не так часто это и случалось.

\- Он треснул в руке, - Райнхард зло пнул осколки бокала и продемонстрировал Кисслингу окровавленную ладонь, из которой торчал кусок стекла. - Выньте и перевяжите, пока я тут все не залил.  
Кровь собралась в ладони лужицей и падала прицельно в вазу с фруктами, но на белоснежной скатерти уже распустились красные пятна.  
Райнхард шипел, как разозленный кот, когда Гюнтер вынимал из руки стекло, поливал кровоостанавливающим, обрабатывал противовоспалительным и в итоге перевязывал.  
\- Не боли, - подул Гюнтер на ладонь, забывшись.   
Этого делать не стоило, но так всегда делала мать. Обрабатывала, перевязывала, дула и давала подзатыльник, чтобы было неповадно в следующий раз.  
Подзатыльник давать не хотелось, а сделать так, чтобы Райнхард перестал напиваться в одиночестве - хотелось очень.  
Гюнтер не знал, как ему помочь. Столько времени был рядом, и все равно не знал. Может быть стоило переступить черту? Предложить себя как замену, а потом будь что будет? Но тогда надо будет доверить безопасность другому, а вдруг он не справится? Вдруг, сосланный на гражданку Гюнтер однажды включит новости и увидит, что тот, новый, другой, не справился? Останется только выстрелить себе в висок.

Любовь была застарелой, покрытой коркой запекшейся крови, которая иногда, как сейчас, трескалась, только чтобы начать кровоточить снова.  
Если начинало болеть слишком сильно, Гюнтер ставил в наряды других. Все равно надо спать, чтобы быть в форме. Быть чуть-чуть влюбленным - достаточно. Ровно настолько, чтобы чужая жизнь была ценнее своей. Вопиющий непрофессионализм, но что делать? Пока Райнхард не знал об этом, ничего страшного. Пусть.  
\- Спасибо, - Райнхард улыбнулся, развеселенный ритуалом. - Мне сестра тоже всегда дула на ранки. Помогало.  
Гюнтер улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Пижама испачкана. Я позову Эмиля, чтобы он помог вам переодеться.  
Опустив глаза, Гюнтер понял, что все еще держит ладонь Райнхарда в ладонях. Поэтому он спешно вытянулся "руки по швам" и густо покраснел. После дежурства напиться стоило определенно.  
\- Вы удивитесь, но я все еще переодеваюсь сам, - рассмеялся Райнхард.  
В этом смехе было нечто опасное. Райнхард был скорее всего почти трезв - вряд ли успел выпить больше двух бокалов - но что могло его так развеселить?  
Гюнтер стоял, глядя внутрь себя, пока Райнхард неуклюже боролся с пуговицами левой рукой. Перестать смотреть, когда оголилась спина было сложнее. Прядь, свернувшаяся у основания шеи прямо на цепочке от медальона, беззащитные лопатки, одна из которой украшена родинкой, по-девичьи тонкая талия и бессердечная резинка пижамных штанов, скрывающая все остальное. Гюнтер старательно дышал - вдох через нос, выдох через рот. А что ему оставалось делать? Только отстраненно наблюдать, как за фотографией в журнале, только фотографией дышащей, живой, беззлобно ругающей неудобную одежду и криво застегнувшуюся пижаму.

Кажется Райнхард забыл о нем, о том, что он не один в спальне. Глядя под ноги обошел битое стекло, вынул из-за ворота медальон, посмотрел на валяющийся у постели ночник, поднял его, оставив книги лежать на полу у кровати, и осторожно поправил сломанную ножку. Она тут же завалилась обратно. Райнхард нетерпеливо поставил ее обратно, но она не сдавалась.  
\- Мне принести другой? - подал голос Кисслинг, испугавшись того, как хрипло прозвучал вопрос.  
Райнхард зло мотнул головой и настойчиво поправил ножку. Та была упрямее.  
Предлагать помощь еще раз Гюнтер не решился. Он не очень знал, что ему делать.  
Да, Райнхард никогда не спал в полной темноте, всегда был мягкий свет ночника. Наверное, он успокаивал, но Гюнтеру казалось, что так тени по углам только страшнее, темнее, опаснее. Хотя он никогда не боялся тех, что живут в темноте.   
\- Я останусь с этой стороны двери, - произнес Гюнтер и занял место в нише.   
Так Райнхарду надо будет приказать ему выйти - это не сложно, если он действительно этого хочет. Или он мог просто лечь в постель, притворившись, что не заметил ни самоуправства начальника охраны, ни погасшего самого собой света.

Райнхард лежал под одеялом, как под саваном, - прямой, напряженный, безупречно красивый. Гюнтер видел, как лунный свет бесстыдно пробрался в комнату только для того, чтобы ласкать его профиль. Можно ли завидовать луне? В комнате тихо, от чего шелест цепочки казался еще более громким.   
Охрана может встать между взрывом и повелителем, между выстрелом и повелителем, между лезвием и повелителем. Это работа охраны - быть между смертью и повелителем. Но как оградить повелителя от горя, которое хуже смерти, потому что, как болезнь, выедает изнутри?  
Как умереть от горя - вместо? Или в Гюнтере спорили между собой отчаяние и трусость? Смерть ведь самое простое из решений.  
Шорох медальона замолк, но едва Гюнтер решил, что Райнхард спит, раздался голос.  
\- Вам неудобно стоять? Сядьте.  
\- Мне не стоит сидеть, ваше превосходительство. Я могу заснуть.  
Есть правила, которые нельзя нарушать в том числе потому, что они придуманы специально. Стоит оказаться в уютном кресле, как глаза, уставшие смотреть в темноту, начнут закрываться сами собой.  
\- Подойдите, - Райнхард достал из под одеяла руку и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. - Вы поняли, да, что я боюсь темноты?  
Кисслинг подошел молча. Сесть на кровать - однозначно кощунство, нарушение этики и что угодно еще, включая неподчинение прямому приказу.  
Поклонившись, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить вину, он хотел сесть в ноги, но Райнхард поднялся на подушках и указал на место рядом с собой.  
\- Я знаю, что вы спите с ночником, - мягко ответил Гюнтер, садясь на самый край. - Лейб-гвардия была создана, чтобы защищать.  
\- Даже от монстра под кроватью? - кокетливо улыбаясь спросил развеселившийся Райнхард.  
\- От всего. Меня придумали, чтобы защитить вас, а я создал их.  
Они сидели касаясь друг друга плечами, пока Райнхард не начал тяжело приваливаться, погружаясь в сон. Его пришлось обнять, чтобы он мог расслабить тело и заснуть, доверившись чужим рукам.  
\- Расскажите мне о себе, - уже совсем сонно попросил Райнхард.  
"Я ужасно, чудовищно и совершенно безответно вас люблю, а вы играете со мной", - подумал Гюнтер и то ли прижал Райнхарда теснее, то ли сам вжался, прячась. И кто кого должен защищать?  
\- Или молчите, - добавил Райнхард.   
Разрешение жить, дышать, быть - монаршья милость еще не императора.  
\- Сегодня самый счастливый день в моей жизни, - на гране слышимости признался Гюнтер, когда дыхание Райнхарда стало глубоким и ровным. Он спал, прижавшись щекой к груди, от чего ночная вахта стала еще длиннее.

Проснулся Гюнтер с ощущением, что его ночью разобрали на запчасти, а потом впопыхах свинтили обратно. Он лежал звездочкой поперек широкой кровати Райнхарда, сладко обнимая подушку.  
Чтобы осознать ужас происшедшего Гюнтер встал на постели на четвереньки, а потом, как собака, встряхнул головой. Не помогло.  
\- О, теперь можно завтрак!  
Райнхард читал, забравшись с ногами в кресло. Конечно, Гюнтер положил бластер на стол перед ним и вытянулся по стойке смирно. Задорные бесенята в глазах Райнхарда исчезли.  
\- Я отстранен, - утвердительно сказал Гюнтер. У него не было в этом ни малейших сомнений.  
\- Нет, - Райнхард покачал головой и сжал медальон. - Все не так просто.  
Отпустив его взмахом руки, Райнхард углубился в книгу. Гюнтеру оставалось только забрать оружие и выйти. На переделку расписания месячного дежурства у него было от силы пара дней. Он только не мог понять, как было бы правильнее - убрать себя с ночных дежурств навсегда или наоборот - остаться?  
Наверное, ответа на это не было и у самого Райнхарда.

***  
График поездок Гюнтер прочитал три раза, один даже задом наперед, чтобы наверняка.  
Кажется, такого не было еще ни разу: Райнхард брал отпуск. Пусть всего на три дня, две ночи, но самый настоящий отпуск на краю Одина, куда и добраться можно было только за три часа на ландкаре от ближайшей посадочной площадки. Чудеса да и только.  
И сопровождения Райнхард сказал брать ровно столько, сколько влезет в один кар и ни человеком больше.  
Эмиль, видимо в приступе самобичевания, был отправлен к родителям. На те же три дня и две ночи.  
Карты обещали подступивший к дому лес, по которому мог бы незаметно пробраться полк розенриттеров, гору неподалеку, с которой было бы удобно обстрелять дом из ручного гранатомета, и мягкие грунты, в которых, если постараться, можно было успеть сделать подкоп. Моря поблизости не было, но это не очень утешало - речка наверняка была с ним соединена. Донесение разведгруппы Кисслинга не успокоило.  
В машину влезет шесть человек, включая Райнхарда и водителя. Значит Гюнтеру быть одному из них. И ребят надо было подобрать, чтобы не только могли стоять в нарядах и бить белке в глаз из бластера, но и не заблудиться в лесу, если Райнхард пойдет гулять, и приготовить обед, и помыть посуду, и что угодно еще.  
Гюнтер никогда не считал себя неженкой, но осознавал как избаловала его дворцовая жизнь. Кто будет готовить завтрак Райнхарду и еще пятерым? Мест в машине было слишком мало, чтобы брать еще и горничных.   
Нет, пока не будет дополнительных распоряжений, поездка будет строго в мужской компании. Например Кальвин похвалялся умением рыбачить - двое есть. Оставалось выбрать еще троих, самых надежных. 

Все оказалось не так плохо. Холодильник был заботливо набит порционно расфасованной едой, в шкафах были саморазогревающиеся консервы из армейского пайка, генератор в подвале был исправен, а лес оказался буковым.  
Интерьеры из темного дерева внушали спокойствие и уверенность, а спальни были заботливо подготовлены для дорогих гостей.  
Райнхарду досталась хозяйская, Гюнтер выбрал смежную, отметив про себя тонкую иронию происходящего. Но так он смог бы с одной стороны спать, с другой стороны бдить. Не бежать же, случись что, через весь дом.  
Думать о том, как Райнхард будет босиком красться на кухню посреди ночи, а за ним тихо, не привлекая внимания, будут красться гвардейцы в полном боевом облачении не хотелось.   
В доме было прекрасно все, кроме одного.  
Ночники.  
Их не было. Их не было ни в одной комнате и даже на чердаке.   
До последнего времени Гюнтер был, как и все, уверен, что ночники у постели Райнхарда не более, чем дизайнерское решение. Премьер-министр вряд ли думал о том, как выглядят его покои, и уж тем более не стал бы просить что-то.  
В этом доме был ночной лес, таинственно шуршащий за окном, длинные вечерние тени, пробирающиеся в спальню, и ничего, чтобы разогнать их. Разве что яркий верхний свет, с которым невозможно спать.

Райнхард, уже переодетый в пижаму, рассеянно смотрел на постель. Его совершенно не волновал рапорт Кисслинга об охранных мероприятиях, но на последних словах, о том, что Гюнтер что-нибудь обязательно придумает с ночниками, раздался шелест медальона.  
Гюнтер специально вплел это в доклад монотонно, не прерываясь, как один из дежурных этапов, чтобы не дай боги Райнхард не подумал, что его упрекают в слабости.  
\- Мне достаточно вас, если вы не против, - грустно сказал Райнхард, не оборачиваясь.  
Гюнтер кивнул и молча занял место у двери. Он думал, что придется сливаться со стеной, но стоило выключить свет, как комнату поглотил мрак. И комнату, и его - остался только шелест медальона.  
Райнхард пока не лег - он сидел на кровати и смотрел перед собой, не видя ничего.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, легче не стало. На небе не было ни звезд, ни луны, только тяжелые грозовые тучи, которые уже пролились первыми каплями. В печной трубе завыло, и может быть Гюнтеру показалось, а, может, Райнхард действительно вздрогнул, резче сжав медальон.  
Гюнтеру не важно было что в нем. Значение имело лишь то, что он не помогал. Райнхард хватался за него, но не мог выплыть. Он тонул, а Гюнтер стоял и смотрел, как он тонет. Это только в фильмах люди кричат, размахивают руками, зовут на помощь, борясь со стихией. Человек, которого затягивает вниз, все силы тратит на то, чтобы сделать вдох, чтобы продержаться еще немного, чтобы все тепло отдать сердцу, упрямо толкающему по венам остывающую кровь. Чтобы кричать нужен выдох, их хватает только на вдох.  
Гюнтер был хранителем всего лишь тела, но не души.

Он все же подошел, опустился на пол и покаянно положил Райнхарду голову на колени. Так прижимаются собаки. Может быть собака исцелила бы его душу? Но пока придется обходиться тем, что есть.  
Райнхард не отпрянул, а легко погладил по волосам.  
\- Я слаб, Кисслинг?  
\- Нет. Вы несчастны. Это я слаб, потому что ничего не могу сделать.  
Гюнтер прятал лицо в коленях - его последнее удовольствие, не менее острое, чем пальцы, ласкающие затылок, мягко проводящие по шее - по кромке воротника.  
\- Пожалуйста. Что я могу сделать для вас? Можно я сделаю для вас хоть что-нибудь? - в Гюнтере говорило отчаяние. Его беспомощность и боль выплеснулись словами, прижались к ногам, купались в силе, которая исходила от Райнхарда волнами - все еще. Он будет таким до последнего вздоха.  
\- Вы можете меня обнять.  
Райнхард поднял его с колен, не прикосновением - волей, и встал сам.  
Он обманчиво хрупкий, убедился Гюнтер, прижимая Райнхарда к себе. Но его очень просто целовать в висок, лоб, брови, закрытые веки, скулы. Легко прижимать к себе со всей силы, не боясь раздавить. Не боясь причинить боль - просто обнимать так крепко, чтобы просочиться внутрь и стать между Райнхардом и его болью. До дрожи. До закушенной губы.  
\- Это не дружба, да? - шепотом спросил Райнхард.  
"Какая к Локи дружба", - промолчал Гюнтер. У него не было сил, чтобы улыбаться. Он мог только обнимать, чувствуя, как Райнхард выскальзывает, поднимаясь на цыпочки.  
\- Нет, не дружба, - выдохнул Гюнтер, теряясь в льдистом взгляде.  
Ладони обхватили лицо, а потом Райнхард поцеловал его в губы - сверху вниз, окончательно забирая себе.

***  
Жить и работать в одном месте было удобно. Сложнее было разделить работу и жизнь, но это нелегкую задачу Райнхард брал на себя. Он просматривал график дежурств на месяц и безжалостной рукой правил. Сначала он вырезал у Гюнтера все ночные дежурства.  
\- Найди другого, если так надо. Но мне достаточно, если ты будешь в доме, а остальные в домике для охраны, - нахмурив брови приказал Райнхард.  
Дальше было проще. Поход в театр с офицерами - вычеркнуть начальника охраны. Гюнтер ехидно улыбнулся, предвкушая счастье Биттенфельда. А через неделю запланирован поход в театр исключительно с одним охранником, для которого будет отведено сидячее место в ложе. Может быть Его Величеству хочется насладиться искусством в одиночестве? Ведь охрану никто и никогда не считал живыми людьми.  
Совместный ужин с военным министром - Кисслинг безжалостно убран из наряда, вечер в ресторане на набережной - одного человека сопровождения достаточно. Пусть будет начальник охраны. Единственный, кому Райнхард доверит свою безопасность.

Просматривая распорядок жизни на ближайшие несколько дней Гюнтер запнулся только о собачью выставку. Крупнейшую на Феззане, между прочим.  
Она была внесена в распорядок дня размашистым почерком поверх уже распечатанного и утвержденного варианта. Посмотрев три раза на календарь и обратно Гюнтер убедился. Завтра.  
Г. Кисслинг был отмечен как единственное допустимое сопровождающее лицо. Гюнтер натурально взвыл в голос, напугав охранника за дверью. Форма одежда наверняка будет гражданской. Это же не официальный визит - просто любопытство императора.   
Вот захотелось посмотреть императору на собак. Почему бы и нет.  
С другой стороны, Гюнтер втайне понадеялся, что Райнхард себе кого-нибудь выберет. Люди это люди, а собаки это собаки.

Сливаться с толпой Райнхард не умел совершенно. Люди обтекали его, не задумываясь оставляя вокруг пустое место. Хорошо, что хоть по-настоящему людно было только в кафе и около главного ринга. Они удачно выбрали время до основного наплыва посетителей.  
Все лаяло, фыркало, трясло ушами, махало хвостами, отворачивалось, вызывало умиление или любовь. "Можно погладить?" - спрашивал Райнхард несколько раз и ему, конечно, не отказывали.  
Около далматинцев они провели больше всего времени. Сука с подросшими щенками обдала Райнхарда ледяным взглядом и пренебрежительно отвернулась. Тот сначала обомлел от едва сдерживаемого возмущения, а потом резко отвернулся и пошел прочь.  
Спустя полчаса поиски завершились успехом. Сеттер радостно ткнулся Кисслингу в колени носом, дал Райнхарду о себя споткнуться, облизал лицо, и доверил взять самое сокровенное - трех апельсиновых толстых щенят. Они просачивались из рук жидкой ртутью и норовили поцеловать Райнхарда везде, куда только могли и не могли дотянуться, особенно, конечно, куда не могли.  
\- Девочки очень ласковые, - уверенно сказал заводчик. - А жизнерадостные все сеттеры. Это стандарт породы.  
\- Отлично. Значит мы берем девочку, - счастью Райнхарда не было предела.  
Гюнтер был уверен, что коронация доставила ему гораздо меньше удовольствия.  
\- Мне распорядиться, чтобы дома все подготовили к прибытию фройляйн? - осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- У него все есть, - отмахнулся Райнхард, продолжая купаться в щенячьей любви.

Из машины Гюнтер выходить не стал, предоставив Райнхарду дарить щенка самостоятельно. Еще не хватало встречаться взглядом с Ройенталем. Тот, наверняка, будет скрипеть зубами так, что Гюнтер и в машине прекрасно расслышит.  
Ожидая, он рассеянно листал брошюры и каталоги выставки. Собаку надо было выбирать не так - взяв первую попавшуюся, а все же сравнить у нескольких заводчиков. Интересно, ему придется стоять в очереди на щенка или все же можно воспользоваться положением?... 

***  
Гюнтер решился в середине сентября. Тянуть дольше смысла просто не было. Его императорскому величеству значительно больше пошел бы бег трусцой с последовательным обнюхиванием всех фонарных столбов, чем погрязание в делах, которые прекрасно выполнялись и без его участия.  
В том, что Райнхард будет собаку выгуливать сам, Гюнтер не сомневался ни секунды, а вот мечты о том, что заводчика надо выбирать как семью у будущей невесты разбились о суровую реальность.  
С Одина щенка было везти далеко и сложно. Единственный вариант — выманить Райнхарда в бывшую столицу и там купить собаку, но тот крепко забррикадировался на Феззане и вылезать не желал. Незаметно отлучиться самостоятельно Гюнтер не мог, а смириться с тем, что щенок привыкнет считать хозяином другого… В чем тогда смысл?  
На Феззане заводчиков догов было немного. А Гюнтер решил, что именно эта крупная, спокойная и царственная порода черного окраса будет прекрасно дополнять образ Император на троне. Это будет выглядеть эстетично и принесет Райнхарду успокоение.

Заводчиком оказалась недавно овдовевшая женщина лет пятидесяти. Она состояла в императорском сообществе по разведению догов, ее собаки брали призовые места на выставках по всей стране, и она знать не знала, кто такой Гюнтер Кисслинг и почему она должна в принципе обсуждать с ним внеочередную покупку щенка. Оказалось, что очередь на собак растягивается на год.   
Афишировать кому именно он покупает собаку не хотелось категорически, но пункт в анкете “Характеристика с места работы” поставил Гюнтера в тупик.  
Пришлось идти в канцелярию и очаровывать секретаря, чтобы он уже поработал своей умной головой и написал что-нибудь очень хорошее, но очень расплывчатое с намеком на секретность. У многих военных же есть секретность, не так ли?...  
Ответом на анкету был вежливый отказ. Пришлось искать тех, кто смог бы порекомендовать его госпоже Мазур и посоветовать войти в трудную жизненную ситуацию некого герра Кисслинга, который определенно сможет предоставить собаке хорошие условия и всю необходимую любовь.  
— Юлия, — представилась сухощавая энергичная женщина ростом чуть выше собаки, прижимавшейся к ее боку. — Друзья сказали, что если я не встречусь с вами сейчас, то вы прилетите во главе имперского флота, чтобы взять штурмом мое скромное обиталище.  
Гюнтер был покорен сразу и навсегда. В ее глазах плясали смешинки, она совершенно не боялась имперского флота, хотя и сочла угрозу чушью, но главное псины, которые даже с высоты немаленького роста Гюнтера казались огромными, слушались ее беспрекословно. Стальной характер либо есть либо нет, и от роста это не зависит. 

Несколько комнат особняка отвели под детские. Три пустовали, но в двух расположились недавно ощенившиеся суки.  
— Вы будете заниматься разведением? Выставками?  
— Нет, — ответил Кисслинг, подумав, что он уже писал это в анкете. — То есть пока я думаю, что нет.   
Если Райнхард будет участвовать с собакой в выставках, то это будет катастрофа.   
— Надеюсь, что нет, — твердо добавил он. — Но мне нужна собака с совершенным экстерьером и, желательно, предсказуемым характером.  
— Жалко отдавать лучшего щенка, чтобы он до конца жизни был плюшевой игрушкой, — нахмурилась Юлия. — Участие как минимум в двух выставках является обязательным, чтобы подтвердить родословную.  
“Да ладно, плевать я хотел”, — некультурно подумал Гюнтер, с некоторой печалью ощущая, что он отвык быть обычным. Он действительно плевать хотел на правила, на интересы заводчика, на породу. Он подчинялся только одному человеку в галактике и был готов следовать только его правилам. Правила собачьих клубов его не очень волновали.  
— Я подумаю, — натянуто улыбнувшись выдохнул Гюнтер.  
— Вы выбираете щенка не для себя, да? Вас просто отправили сделать все, чтобы богатенький мальчик получил свой подарок на новый год чуть раньше праздника. И мальчик настолько богат, что если он не получит желаемое здесь и сейчас, то меня ждут огромные проблемы. И еще большие проблемы меня ждут, если окажется, что собака выросла не в прекрасный образец, а разжирела от неправильного питания, да и от отсутствия дрессировки стала агрессивной или наоборот, забитой.  
Сложив руки на коленях, Юлия посмотрела Гюнтеру прямо в глаза. Райнхард бы определенно получил удовольствие от личного общения с ней.  
— Ему нужен друг. Ему нужен тот, кто будет рядом. Да, у него никогда не было собак и не очень много свободного времени. Но, возможно, его станет больше, если рядом будет существо, нуждающееся во внимании и заботе. Проблем с медицинским обслуживание не будет — денег достаточно. Я знаю, что большие собаки живут мало и готов пойти на риск. Зато дом просторный, ей не будет тесно. Есть сад. Дрессировка… вы же не откажете мне в любезности лично помочь с воспитанием щенка?  
— У меня есть возможность отказаться? — Юлия невесело улыбнулась. — Я могла вас где-то видеть, Гюнтер Кисслинг?  
— Безусловно. Феззан маленькая планета, — Гюнтер уважительно склонил голову, чтобы продемонстрировать свои имперские корни.  
— Вы не можете предположить где?  
“В телевизоре, во время трансляции любой из церемоний с участием Его Величества”.  
— После того, как мы договоримся, я обязательно сообщу, кто станет хозяином щенка. Не волнуйтесь. Вы все равно познакомитесь с ним, так как будете помогать с воспитанием.  
— Вы так боитесь, что статусность повлияет на мое отношение? И это после чуть ли не прямых угроз в мой адрес.  
— Что вы, Юлия. Угрозы выглядят совсем иначе. Это были всего лишь дружеские советы. И, наверное, стоит пообещать, что вы вольны отказать мне. Даю слово, что последствий не будет.  
— Но я умру от любопытства, не так ли, — Юлия кокетливо поправила челку и встала. — Пойдемте, будете представлены кандидатам. Может быть вы даже вызовите интерес у некоторых из них.   
Выдохнув от облегчения, Гюнтер пошел за ней.

Щенки были нескладными, неуклюжими, но, как все щенки, невероятно милыми. Гюнтер остановился на мальчике, который долго просил взять его на ручки, а потом, сладко потянувшись, заснул на коленях.  
— Не приучайте его только. Через полгода он вас раздавит в такой позе.  
Попытавшись согнать с лица совершенно дурацкую улыбку Гюнтер кивнул.   
Жаль, что вторая и третья новости были не столь приятными. Щенка звали Мауриций — хозяину разрешалось выбрать домашнее прозвище, но никак не имя — и забрать его можно было не раньше, чем через две недели. Зато Юлия обещала дать все, что необходимо на первое время, избавив Гюнтера от головной боли.

Две недели были настоящим испытанием. Забывшись, Гюнтер начинал влюбленно улыбаться - колючая морда щенка оказалась безумно милой. Райнхард ревновал. Понял это Гюнтер далеко не сразу, но оказалось, что от Райнхарда, который казалось вообще не интересовался мирскими делами, не укрылось мечтательно выражение лица начальника охраны.  
Выдержав день косых взглядов, Гюнтер пообещал, что вот-вот Райнхард все узнает. Тот затаился, обиженный, что ему не рассказали о сюрпризе. 

Две недели спустя Мауриций оказался не менее неуклюжим, но более голенастым и решительно любопытным.  
— И кто он? — требовательно спросила Юлия перед расставанием. — Фамилия.  
— Ему не нужна фамилия, — наслаждаясь, Гюнтер ткнулся носом в щенячий загривок, за что тут же был облизан. — У него есть только имя. Райнхард.  
— Да уж, собака с совершенным экстерьером будем ему под стать, — искренне рассмеялась Юлия, сажая их в лимузин.

Райнхард стоял грозовой тучей скрестив руки на груди ровно полторы секунды. Именно столько потребовалось Маурицию, чтобы перестать сливаться с курткой и явить себя миру.   
— Мы пришли тебя любить, — улыбнулся Гюнтер.   
Райнхард подошел, ошарашенный и принял увесистого щенка на руки. Тот старательно облизал ему лицо и несколько раз ударил хвостом, показывая, что он очень очень очень рад новому знакомству. Райнхард, кажется, тоже был рад. Он смотрел недоверчиво переводя взгляд со щенка на начальника охраны, который вытянулся перед ним по стойке смирно, хоть и был в штатском.  
— Он вырастет большим? — недоверчиво спросил Райнхард. Дождавшись кивка, он сказал очень твердо. — Не вздумай пускать его на кровать. Он займет ее целиком, а я не желаю просыпаться в одной постели с животным.  
— Он твой, Райнхард, — Гюнтер отмер и подошел в плотную. — Все будет так, как ты захочешь.  
— Мой?..  
Ошалевшего Райнхарда было особенно приятно целовать, несмотря на то, что безжалостно поставленный на пол Мауриций обиженно заскулил от того, что ему не дали присоединиться.

**Author's Note:**

> дог, описанный в тексте — немецкий дог.


End file.
